disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Flame
Hailing from arid and dry parts of the world, Fire witches are powerful spellcasters who channel the intense heat of the dessert into a concentrated burst of flame. Known for burning everything around them to ashes and causing terrible wildfires, Fire witches are among some of the most terrifying and iconic of witches and certainly one of the most offensive types. Hexes: Fire Bolt ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Sp)]:'' As a standard action, you can cause a burst of flame to erupt from your hands and strike your foe. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two witch levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. You can select the energy burst gatling major witch hex and apply it to this. ''Flamedeath Mastery: ''When you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage dealt to fire. This also changes the spell to have the fire descriptor. ''Flarecharge Pool: ''You gain a pool of flarecharges equal to twice your intelligence modifier. When using a magic item with a number of charges on it, if the charges are for spells with the fire descriptor you can spend a number of points from this pool equal to it's spell level to cast the spell without using a charge. ''Undodgable flamebolt (Sp): ''A number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier the Witch can use a magic missile spell, using her witch level as her caster level. This deals fire damage instead of force damage. ''Burning Body (Su): ''Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your witch level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. At 10th level this ability effects creatures with reach weapons that attack you, and at 15th level this effects all creatures within 5 feet of you, dealing the dire damage at the end of the round. ''Internal Flame (Su): ''As a swift action, you can deal an additional 1d4 fire damage on your next attack. At 6th level this increases to 1d6, and at 12th level it increases to 2d6. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier. ''Hot blooded Familiar (Su): ''Your familiar or creature you grant power through your familiar ability gains resistance 10 to fire and +1d6 fire damage on all of their attacks. This increases to resistance 20 and +1d10 fire at level 14. '''Major Hexes:' Flame Transposition: ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into flame and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. At 15th level Creatures within 10 feet of her when she reappears must make a reflex saving throw or take 5d6 fire damage. A successful saving throw halves the damage. ''Metamagic Flarecharge Pool: ''When using your flarecharge ability, you can also apply metamagic feats to spells using charge based magic items by expending a number of flare charges equal to the number of spell levels the meta magic feat increases it by. You must possess the feat to use it. ''Fire Resistance ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Ex)]:'' You gain resist fire 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire. ''Flame Blast ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Spell-Like-Abilities-Sp- ''(Sp)]: You can unleash a blast of elemental power once per day. This 20-foot-radius burst emanating from the witch does 1d6 points of damage of fire per witch level. Those caught in the area of your blast receive a Reflex save for half damage. Creatures that fail their saves gain vulnerability to fire until the end of your next turn. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Witch level + your Intelligence modifier. You can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. This power has a range of 60 feet. Flames Intensity (Su): ''Any fire spell that you cast that deals damage, deals an additional amount of damage equal to half of your level. This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. This damage is of the same type as the spell. At 20th level, whenever you cast a fire spell you can roll twice to penetrate a creature's spell resistance and take the better result. ''Flame Strike (Sp): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess you can duplicate the effects of a flame strike spell. '''Grand Hexes:' Lasting Flameblast (Su): ''You must possess the flameblast hex to select this one. After utilizing your flame blast ability, it remains in the area for 3 rounds dealing the damage to any creature that enters the area. ''Elemental Body ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Supernatural-Abilities-Su- Su])'': Elemental power surges through your body. You gain immunity to either sneak attacks or critical hits. This can be taken a second time to select the other. ''Flames of Divinity (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can choose for half of your fire damage to be divine or unholy instead of fire damage. This bypasses fire immunity, however creatures with fire vulnerability still take the extra damage. ''Cataclysmic Fireblast (Su): ''Once per day per 4 levels of witch, you can cast a delayed blast fireball spell. For every round that you delay the spell, it adds 20 feet to the burst radius (To an extra +100 feet). Creatures in this area must make a save as usual. '''Spells:' 1st—Fire, 4th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/produce-flame produce flame], 6th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fireball Mega] Fire, 8th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wall-of-fire wall of fire], 10th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-shield Giga] Fire, 12th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-seeds fire seeds], 14th—Omega Fire'','' 16th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/incendiary-cloud Tera] Fire, 18th—Peta Fire''